Game Changer
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: She was a well respected junior doctor. Kept work life and personal life completely separate. Until him. He was a cheeky, charming porter. He was a game changer and he changed her game.
1. Chapter 1

**Game Changer**

**Chapter 1**

She was a well respected junior doctor. Kept work life and personal life completely separate. Until him. He was a cheeky, charming porter. He was a game changer and he changed her game.

Until he walked into the ED with the drugged up girl and his injured hands she never looked at anyone in the ED. She treated patients, she did her hours and she went home. Don't get me wrong she wasn't a recluse she had friends within the hospital. She went for a drink with them most Friday nights. She was just partially anti – social. She had close group of friends from childhood but after high school and college they spread to different unis and then different jobs and now only kept in touch via phone, text and social networking. At the age of twenty four she'd never had a boyfriend. She had been interested in boys been on a couple of dates but they all seemed to want one thing and she was just not that kind of girl.

Then he walked in and now he was working there. She was outside getting some fresh air.

"Got a cig?" asked a voice.

She turned her head and there he was.

"I don't smoke. I just need some air. When I get a minute I come out here," she answered.

"Never even tried it," he asked.

She shook her head.

"Ever wanted to?"

"I thought about it," she replied. "But then I thought about drinking more alcohol."  
"Why don't you drink more alcohol?"

"I can't stomach it," she replied.

"So you're strictly a soft drinks girl?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied.

"Well I'd better get back in," she smiled.

"Do I get a name?" he asked.

"I don't know your name," she replied.

"Max Walker," he answered.

"I knew that."

"Why'd you ask them?" he asked.

She shrugged and headed in.

"Hey!" he called. "What about a name?"

She popped her head back around the entrance of the ED.

"You'll just have to find out," she answered.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Game Changer**

**Chapter 2**

She turned and headed into reception whilst literally freaking out in her head.

"Why did I just do that? Why did I say that?" She had flirted with him. Her friend's brother. The charming cheeky porter. She'd actually flirted with him."

She was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't realized there was an incoming trauma until the gurney was practically on top of her.

She jumped out of the way but as she landed on her feet they gave way and she fell backwards and into someone's arms - His arms.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Can you let me up now?" she asked.

"What if I don't want to?" asked Max.

"Max I have to work," she whispered.

"Fine," he answered, letting her up.

She started to walk away when he pulled her back towards him.

"Will I see you at the bar later?" he asked.

"It's Friday. I'll there," she smiled.

She heard him cheer under his breath as she walked away. She turned on her heel and walked backwards.

"But not because of you!" she called.

His face fell and smiling she walked into ED.

It was the end of a very long day and long shift and she was at the bar, contemplating between a coke and something different.

"What you drinking?" asked Max, leaning against the bar.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Oh thinking about something a little stronger?" asked Max.

She nodded.

"Hmm," murmured Max. "Try a beer if you don't like it I'll drink it."

She nodded and he ordered.

"So you still haven't found out my name?" she asked.

"Yes I have but I think I'd rather call you gorgeous or beautiful," he answered.

She nodded and smiled.

She took a sip of the beer.

"So?" he asked.

She shook her head.

He pushed a coke to her and pulled the beer to his lips.

"You knew that would happen?" she asked.

"I wasn't sure," he answered. "But I thought first time you might not like it."

When she woke up the next morning, she didn't know where she was. But she did know there was someone next to her. When she opened her eyes she realized that she was in her own room. When she looked next to her the person next to her was Max.

"Morning," he whispered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing I promise. You kept stealing my beer so I guess the taste grew on you. Then I walked you home, you got sick and you asked me to stay and then you passed out," answered Max.

She groaned and cuddled into him.

"Do we have work today?" she asked.

"No it's our Saturday off," answered Max.

"Good I'm going back to sleep," she answered.

And she drifted back to sleep in his arms.

"Well looks like I'm not going anywhere for a while," he whispered.

A couple of hours later a shrill ringing woke the pair.

"My sister," muttered Max.

"Don't let her know you're with me," she hissed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we're friends and she'll be on don't hurt you blah blah blah," she answered.

"She's already done that," answered Max.

"Oh," she answered.

"I'll just pop out on your balcony for a smoke and I'll deal with my sister at the same time," Max said, as he got out bed.

"Well hurry up," she muttered. "You're comfy."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Game Changer**

**Chapter 3**

They went on like that for weeks. Being friends, he would flirt. She would be shy in the ED but flirt when they were on there own. He started to spend a lot of time at hers and when he asked her out in front of the whole ED. She said no but when he went round to hers later that night she said yes.

"I just didn't want anyone to know. Not that I'm ashamed. I'm just this is fairly new to me. I know that sounds sad. But it is and I don't know what I'm doing and I didn't want everyone judging and watching," she answered.

"I understand. I don't think it's sad there's lot of women older than you who have never been in a relationship before. I should have thought before I spoke," answered Max.

"Its fine," she smiled. "Besides you're a man you never think."

"So Hannah do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" asked Max, ignoring her last comment.

"I'd love to," she replied.

"Good because reservations are in two hours," smiled Max. "So I will leave you to do whatever it is ladies do."

"Shower and dress," she answered.

"Right well you do that and I will go home and change," he smiled.

Within minutes he was out the door and an hour and a half later.

She was bathed, she was shaved, she was primped and primed. She was going on a date. With Max.

She was dressed in a navy blue dress with a lace back, silver open toed heeled sandals. She wore a long silver necklace with a dangling heart pendant. Once she had her silver watch and a silver bracelet on her wrists, along with her grandmothers silver diamond ring she was good to go. Her golden locks tumbled down her back and cascaded over her shoulders.

Then he turned up at her door with a gorgeous mixed bouquet.

"You look amazing," he whispered.

She smiled, she felt nervous and excited. She could feel her hands shaking and see them as she placed the flowers in a vase.

"Hey calm down," smiled Max, taking her hands.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. It's basically your first date. A first date with anyone is always nerve wracking but your proper first always is," answered Max. "So should we go?"

"Yeah are we walking?" she asked.

"There a taxi outside," smiled Max.

"With the meter running?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"We've been in here for about ten minutes. It'll cost you a fortune!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah well not to sound corny but your worth every penny," he smiled, offering her his hand.

"That is corny but I like it," Hannah smiled, as she grasped his hand.

"Come lets go."

With that they exited the apartments, got in the taxi and drove to the surprise destination.

"Now," said Max, as they got out in front of a restaurant. "I know going to a restaurant on a first date is very cliché but I thought you'd apprentice it."

"I do. I love food. Good food and good company and you can't go wrong," she smiled.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall," she replied.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Game Changer**

**Chapter 4**

Hannah walked around the ED the next morning with a spring in her step – despite her sore feet - and a smile on her face.

The night before had been the best first date she had ever been on and since she'd only been on a few she didn't have much to compare to. But it had been like you see in a movie or read in a book. Max had been a complete gentleman. He'd opened doors, pulled out her chair, poured her water – continuously, since she'd confessed she rarely drank enough water so always had one symptom or another of dehydration. There had been hand holding at the dinner table, a little footsie under the table. She'd even tried some wine which wasn't to her taste but went extremely well with the chicken pasta dish she had ordered, so much so that she couldn't really taste it.

"You were right about the wine," she smiled.

"Well I work behind a bar for some of uni," answered Max.

"What else did you did for the other time?" she asked.

"Well in high school I was a paper boy and I also worked in the local supermarket. Then in summers well year ten and year eleven summer I was working in a garage and I did that thought college. Until I went to uni and then it was the last year of uni I stopped at the bar because I needed to focus and then I continued after uni for a few months before I started on the music. Then I kind of flitted from one job to another I was a waiter, a receptionist and a kitchen porter mainly things like that," answered Max.

"So car trouble or in need of a drink mixing and you're the go to guy?" asked Hannah.

Max nodded.

"So food and company so far so good?" asked Max.

"So far it's great," answered Hannah.

"So are you a fan of desert?" he asked.

"Yes but Max you've already spent so much," she said.

"First date a guy has to go all out," answered Max.

"Yes I'm a fan of desert," she smiled.

"Good I order on when I made the reservation," he smiled. "Hope I'm not made assumptions."

The dinner plates were cleared and minutes later a tall chocolate fudge brownie sundae was placed in front of them with two spoons.

"Two spoons okay?" asked Max. "Are do you want your own?"

"Sharing is fine?" she smiled.

Soon the sundae was demolished and the bill was paid.

"Now may I walk you home?" asked Max.

"That's the end?" asked Hannah.

"Well it is half nine your up at seven for work I'd figured you'd want to get home by ten besides it'll take us half an hour to walk," answered Max.

"No taxi?" asked Hannah. "Or are you broke?"

"Nearing it but it was worth it," answered Max.

"Walking home with you under the stars ok," smiled Hannah.

Of course the ten minute taxi journey was a twenty minute walk and thirty minutes in Hannah's heels. She refused to let Max give her a piggyback ride and soon they came to the front door of the apartment.

"So I guess this is goodnight," she whispered.

Max nodded and the smiling, laughing confident girl from the date disappeared and in her place a shy girl formed as he tucked some hair behind her ear and cupped her face.

"Close your eyes," he whispered, as he took her hands.

Her eyes fluttered closed and his lips brushed hers before pulling back. She sucked in air as he pulled back. She opened her eyes and stared at him. Then he kissed her once more.

"Good night," he whispered, pecking her cheek before turning and starting down the path.

She stood there watching him, her mind a million miles away as her fingertips touched her mouth and she relived the feeling of his lips ghosting over hers.

"Max!" she shouted.

He turned and came back to her. She smiled and grasped his arm.

"What?" he asked.

"I know it not common first date behaviour but I've gotten so used to you staying here?" she asked.

"That's not very first date," answered Max.

"Max you make feel safe," she said.

"Well if it's for you well being," he answered. "I guess I'll have to."

She smiled and tugged him inside. Within minutes they were ready for bed and soon drifted to sleep Hannah securely wrapped in Max's arms.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Game Changer**

**Chapter 5**

The ED was organized chaos. Despite being in these situations before she had never had a patient who refused to believe there was nothing wrong with him. All Hannah could find was he had indigestion, he didn't believe her and wanted her superior. She had gotten Dr Zoe Hanna.

"Zoe I'm no I'm meant to stay with you while you re examine the patient. But I'm not how much more I can take. All tests came back clear and the only thing I can thing is wrong with him is ingestion but he refuses to believe me," explained Hannah.

"Go and get five minute of fresh air," smiled Zoe.

So Hannah and turned and headed outside to where she hoped Max would be but he wasn't but she hoped he would be following her.

Inside the ED.

"Max could you go and get Hannah from outside?" asked Zoe.

"Outside?" asked Max, furrowing his brow.

"Stubborn patient getting onto her last nerves and mine. I told her to take five and she always goes for fresh air," answered Zoe.

Max nodded and headed that way.

"You look stressed," came a voice.

Hannah nodded and a cigarette came in front of her face.

"Want one?" asked the girl.

"I don't smoke," she answered.

"One won't harm you," smiled the girl. "Keep it you might need it later."

Two minutes later Max appeared to find Hannah had gotten a light and was actually smoking the cig.

"Thought you didn't smoke," he said.

She turned to reply and he was meant with a cough and a load of smoke. He chuckled before taking the cig off her.

"You don't inhale it all at once you're meant to exhale it," laughed Max, pulling her into him.

"Nah I don't like it," she answered.

"You said that with beer," answered Max.

"Hmm well maybe I'll join for another later," she sighed.

"Hey don't let some stubborn symptom googling guy get you down," whispered Max.

"You know about him?" asked Hannah.

"Zoe sent me to come get you," answered Max.

"Wait symptom googling?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah," answered Max, kissing her forehead.

"Max!" she hissed.

"Sorry," he answered. "Not on hospital property."

"Two more minutes?" asked Hannah.

"Do I get a kiss?" asked Max.

Hannah glanced around and saw no one outside from the ED. So she smiled, kissed him and stole the cig back off him. But after trying it again was still only rewarded with a cough.

Max stole it off her had a few more puffs and then extinguished it.

"Come on she'll be wondering were we've got to," smiled Max.

"I taste like smoke now," answered Hannah.

"That makes two of us. I'd offer you a chewy but you don't like mint," answered Max.

"It's fine," answered Hannah, as they headed into the ED.

With no one paging him Max hung around the nurse station outside the cubicle of the stubborn man. Eventually during talking to Zoe the man had admitted he had goggled his symptoms before coming into the ED. He had eventually believed he just had a bad case of indigestion and was soon on his way.

Hannah hoped she would have no more patients like him and that the last hour of her shift would run smoothly and it did.

As the sunlight faded she headed home, Max was working a couple more hours but had a key to get into hers if he wanted to. It had been two weeks of dating but three months of friendship and she trusted him in her place. However forgetting Max was coming round and just wanting to go to sleep. Hannah did what she always did at night. Locked up, closed her curtains and got a late night snack before heading to bed. Once in her room she stripped down to her underwear and fell into bed, asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Game Changer**

**Chapter 6**

Max wasn't sure what to make of his half naked innocent girlfriend as he entered her room after his shift finished. He knew she had finished a few hours before him and he knew by the end of it she was dead on her feet. He knew she must have been exhausted because she usually went to sleep with the fan on and her Ipod plugged into the speakers. So averting his eyes from her he headed across the room to turn those on. Then he slipped off his t-shirt and slipped it over her before shedding his jeans and slipping into bed next to her and falling asleep.

When Hannah woke the next morning she didn't know when Max had gotten in, she didn't know how she'd gotten into his t-shirt. All she knew was he had seen in her underwear. So she did the cowardly thing, she showered and dressed and left before he woke up.

Max was confused when he woke up, he knew Hannah wasn't due in for another hour which meant she should still be curled up besides him but she wasn't. He shrugged thinking she must have been paged in earlier but furrowed his brow at why she hadn't woken him or left a note. He'd see her later and he could ask her then.

Then when he got the ED it seemed impossible for him to get a minute to speak to her. She didn't go outside at all. She disappeared during her lunch break. Then to make matters worse a nurse and a patient came onto him in front of her and then she disappeared again.

So feeling worried and concerned at the end of Max's shift he went home to his own place. Hannah had texted saying he'd been missed in his own home and they should spend the night apart besides she was beat and she'd just be sleeping.

"Robyn!" he called, as he entered the students nurses house.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Any chance you could pop in to see Hannah on your way to your shift?" asked Max.

"Why?" asked his sister, as she came in.

"I'm worried. She just didn't seem herself today, she seemed stressed and freaked and something just seemed wrong with her," answered Max.

"She has been keeping to herself a lot lately," said Robyn.

"I'd do it but I don't know her that well," answered Max.

"Yeah I'll pop round," answered Robyn.

"I'll be here if you need wine or a guy's point of view!" called Max, as he headed up to his room.

So two hours before her shift Robyn got ready and headed round to Hannah's it took ten minutes for Hannah to let her in. When she did she found Hannah had been binging on rom coms and chocolate.

"What happened?" asked Robyn.

"Nothing I'm fine," answered Hannah.

"Max said you seemed off maybe you need a friend," answered Robyn.

"I'm fine I'm just tired, it's been a long day," answered Hannah.

"Hannah I know you and it seems so does my brother. What's wrong?" asked Robyn.

So they settled down on the sofa and Hannah told Robyn about the morning and the flirting and how she knew she was his girlfriend even though he hadn't officially asked all while leaving out that it was Max who she was seeing. No matter how much Robyn tried to reassure her that the guy would want her not someone else who was more experienced or if he liked he wouldn't care how she looked he'd like her for her, Hannah just didn't believe her. So going to the bathroom with forty mins minutes before her shift and twenty before she had to leave she texted for back up. It came ten minutes later. Hannah opened the door to Max and a bottle of red wine.

"Robyn said you needed wine," said Max, holding up the bottle.

Taking the wine Hannah went into the kitchen to pour a couple of glasses and as she heard Max and Robyn started talking she downed her first and second glass before carrying though to glass for her and Max.

"Since your on shift in thirty minutes I didn't think you'd want any," answered Hannah.

"Nope and I need go otherwise I will be late," answered Robyn.

"Thanks for stopping by," Hannah said at the door, her wine glass in hand.

"No problem," smiled Robyn, leaving.

Hannah was out of sight of Max, she downed her wine and closed the door before taking a detour though the kitchen to get a refill. This was one conversation she didn't want to have with Max even if she knew she had to.

"I think that's enough," said Max, taking the glass out of her hand.

"No," answered Hannah.  
"Come on it's your forth glass and you'll regret it in the morning even if you aren't working till late," answered Max. "Trust me."  
"I'm tired," answered Hannah.  
"Despite it being six you can go to bed in a minute," answered Max.

"I don't care if your inexperienced I don't want those girls who flirted with me today. I didn't choose them I chose you," said Max. "You look gorgeous no matter what you wear. I'm not just saying that. I chose you to my girlfriend because I like you. Your looks are a bonus I think you look amazing. I want you to be my girlfriend if you're willingly."

Hannah nodded.

"Now Robyn knows what but not who and that's good because you need someone to talk to about me," answered Max. "Now do you really want to go to bed or was that an excuse to not talk?"

"Excuse," mumbled Hannah, reaching for her wine.

"Trust me when I say you'll regret it in the morning," answered Max.

She shook her head.

"You trust me?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Then trust me on this," he said. "You'll wake up with an awful headache and with your hydration record it'll take a few days to get over."

"Fine," she answered.

Max put the almost empty bottle of wine in the fridge and brought her a glass of water.

"Drink that it'll help," he answered.

She accepted it from his hand and sat down.

"I think we're in equal footing with this relationship stuff," she said.

"Well we'll figure it out together. We'll find our way," he smiled. "Now how about take-away, film and bed?"

She nodded and while he phoned the take-away for what was becoming their usual weekly order, she choose the film and then they curled up to watch it.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**Game Changer**

**Chapter 7**

"Why don't you stay at mine tonight?" asked Max. "I'm ten mins from the hospital. We can walk in."  
"We can get caught by Robyn," answered Hannah.

"We won't be caught. When we finish Robyn will be on her way in and when we come in she'll be on her way home. She's working nights," said Max.

"And Jamie?" asked Hannah.

"I forgot about him," said Max.

"Forgot about who?" asked Jamie.

"No one," answered Max.

"Robyn doesn't have to work tonight so with us all of tomorrow we're thinking about a party," said Jamie.

"Sure," answered Max.

Jamie walked off. "Text some of your mates!" he called back.

"Guess I get to be home alone," said Hannah.  
"You could come to the party," said Max.

"You know parties aren't my thing," whispered Hannah.

"Loosen up a bit babe. If you don't like it you can go to bed. I just want to spend some time in my house with my girlfriend," he said.

She nodded and they headed to Max's, him texting his mates on the way. She spent a little time downstairs but all too soon the day hit her.

"Max I'm too tired to drive home. I'm gunna crush in your room," she said.

He nodded and watched her walk up to his room. Knowing he would be joining her soon. As she climbed up the stairs she knew with the party going on downstairs she wouldn't be able to sleep and she was right.

Within an hour she was back downstairs looking for Max. She spotted him with Robyn, Jamie, and a couple of his mates Tony and Hayden and walked up behind him. She slipped her arms around his torso and leaned against his side, her head buried against his shoulder.

"Thought you were sleeping," he whispered.

"Can't," she murmured.

"Do you want me to come up?" he asked, pulling her in front of him.

"Nah I'll stay down here for a bit," answered Hannah, she yawned.

"You're about to drop," whispered Max.

"I'll be fine," yawned Hannah.

"It's been a long, day come on," he murmured.

"Where you going?" asked Tony.

Max nodded to Hannah and Tony took the hint as he saw the tiredness on Hannah's face.

"Night."

"I'm not going anywhere," yawned Hannah.

"You look like you need to hit the sack," suggested Tony.

"I'll wake up in a minute," muttered Hannah, leaning into Max.

"Heard that before," chuckled Max. "Come on."  
"No," murmured Hannah, fighting her eyes as they tried to close.

"I'll throw you over my shoulder if I have to but I know you won't like to make a scene," said Max.

"It's eleven and there's no work tomorrow," answered Hannah. "I'm fine. I just need to splash some cold water on my face."

"If you say so," shrugged Max, knowing better to argue with her.

"Right back in a minute," she said, kissing his cheek as she slipped out of his arms and turned around.

"What's going on with you two?" asked Robyn."  
"Nothing," answered Max, as he watched Hannah head up the stairs.

"Max whatever it is. It needs to stop she has a boyfriend," answered Robyn.

"I know," said Max, before he moved away from them and headed after Hannah.

"Hannah has a boyfriend!" exclaimed Jamie.

**Upstairs.**

As soon as Hannah had washed her face she felt a million times better. She turned and smiled at Max in a sort of told you so way. He'd chuckled and shook his head.

"Back to the party?" she asked, sliding her arms around his neck.

"Not if you're doing that," he answered, placing his hands on her waist.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

"With pleasure."

His lips lowered to hers and the world was drowned out until a throat cleared behind them. Hannah pulled back to see Tony. Max turned and looked at him.

"I didn't see anything," answered Tony.

"Well since you didn't see anything," said Max. "Tony this Hannah my girlfriend."

"You're the one he wouldn't stop going on about?" asked Tony.

"I guess," answered Hannah, fighting a yawn.

"See your still tired," said Max.

Hannah shook her head, pulled away from him and started to go back down the stairs when she was pulled back by him and into a lazy kiss.

**The next morning.**

"Hey gorgeous wake up," murmured Max.

"No," she answered.

"Hannah we have to leave in ten minutes," said Max.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" she asked.

"I tried," he answered.

It was Thursday morning despite having had a day to recover from the late importee weeknight party some people where still tired. Hannah more so than the others as she hadn't slept much the night before. Due to a late night at Max's she had slept late into the day as had he but he was used to it because he regularly switched between day and night shifts while she didn't. So when it came time to sleep she didn't get off until three in the morning and then had to get up four hours later.

"God I'm so tired," she muttered, as they headed into work.

"You slept a lot yesterday," said Max.

"Yeah I did and then I didn't go to sleep till three," answered Hannah. "So I'm exhausted."

Later that day.

"Hannah are you ok?" asked Zoe, as she approached Hannah who was leaning against the work station almost falling asleep.

"Bad night's sleep," answered Hannah, her head lolling.

"Right you can't treat patients like this your on till seven go and have an hour in the on call room," said Zoe.

"I'm fine," answered Hannah.

"No your not go and have a nap," said Zoe.

Zoe walked off and Hannah headed outside to see if some fresh air would wake her but as soon as she walked past the reception desk she was called to see other patient if she was free.

So then when she was finished with that patient she did fall asleep against the nurses station.

"Max," called Zoe.

"Yeah?" asked Max, walking up to her.

"I've told Hannah to go and sleep in the on call room. She's asleep at the nurses station," said Zoe.

"You want me to carry her?" asked Max.

Zoe nodded.

Once Max got Hannah onto the bed she woke up.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Go back to sleep your exhausted," he whispered.

"Work," she mumbled.

"Zoe wants you to sleep," said Max.

"Ok," she mumbled, drifting off and snuggling into him.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**Game Changer**

**Chapter 8**

Robyn groaned. Max had a girl over again. How that boy managed to pull every night was a mystery unto itself.

He'd been out most nights. Where? Who knows.

Now Robyn had just gotten in from the night shift and to sleep when a loud crash sounded from Max's room. She tried to ignore but then there were giggles and another bump. Sighing she got out of bed and headed down the hall. She knocked and when there was no answer she entered the room to find Hannah, in a bra, hopping up and down tugging on her jeans.

"Hannah!… boyfriend… you… Max," she stuttered, never in her life would she have excepted to see Hannah in Max's room.

No one said anything and then the pieces clicked into place. Hannah was in Max's room, Max was always out and he knew where Hannah lived without Robyn telling him. Plus they had gotten more friendly.

"You're seeing Max!"

"And we are no longer a secret," said Max.

"Why were you a secret in the first place?" asked Robyn.

"Because this was all new to me and I didn't want people gossiping about my first proper relationship," answered Hannah.

"And we still don't," said Max.

"Ok I won't tell anyone," said Robyn.

"Least I can hang out with my girlfriend at my house now," said Max.

"Yeah," said Robyn. "But I don't want to hear anymore about your relationship well I will but not all the intimate stuff."

"Noted," said Hannah. "Thanks for yesterday."  
"No problem," smiled Robyn.

"Yesterday?" asked Max.

"I was on the phone to her at lunch about last night," said Hannah.

"You spoke to my sister about sleeping with me?" asked Max.

"Yes and I was going to speak to her today but now she doesn't want to know," said Hannah. "So all I will say is he was a gentleman."

"Nice to know I'm going to bed," said Robyn, before she left the room.

"I can be a gentleman again," offered Max.  
"We don't have time we'll be late for work," answered Hannah, pulling her t-shit over her head.

"Later?" asked Max.

"Is that all you men think about?" asked Hannah.

"Half of the time yeah," answered Max. "Later?"

"Later," answered Hannah.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

**Game Changer**

**Chapter 9**

"Hannah are you more awake today?" asked Zoe, as she walked up to her at the nurses station.

"Sadly no. I've not been sleeping well I went to sleep at half one and woke at half three and that was it. Well until half six but then I had to wake half an hour later. So I'm running on about two and a half hours sleep," answered Hannah.

"On call for an hour or two," said Zoe. "No argument no disruptions apart Max who will ask where you are when he comes in, in half an hour. But it's only natural he'd ask."  
"Why is that natural?" asked Hannah.

"I saw you two outside the pub last night," answered Zoe. "And last week. Need to be a bit sneakier."

"Noted," smiled Hannah.

"He's good for you and your good for him," answered Zoe. "Now go and sleep."

The click of the door woke her a couple of hours later.

"Hey sorry," whispered Max. "Zoe said she'd sent you in here."

"Yeah a couple of hours ago I'd been on shift for an hour," answered Hannah.

"I think I should start sleeping at yours again," said Max.

"I do sleep better with you there," said Hannah.

"That settles in then Dr Tate I'll see you at yours," smirked Max.

"See you later," said Hannah, as they both walked back in.

Later Max was stood outside the ED as he waited for Hannah. As she came out she was talking to another doctor. Dr Caleb Knight – the resident playboy. Max could see he was trying to flirt with her. Shaking her head she walked over to Max. Then before the another doctor could respond his brother came out.

"Caleb. How could you be such a heartless moron?" asked Ethan.  
"What are you on about?" asked Caleb.

"I'm used to it but I won't let you hurt people that I care about," said Ethan.

"You lost me," said Caleb.

"Lily. You're a sure thing. She heard you," said Ethan.

Hannah curled an arm around Max's arm. "Should we go?"

"Yeah," she answered.

Caleb laughed, Hannah took Max's cig and turned and as they turned Ethan decked Caleb in the face.

"That's going to leave a shiner," chuckled Max, as he and Hannah walked off.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
